warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chances
Note- the story will always be from a cat's direct point of view. AN- If you don't agree on who I decided to bring back, please don't say it. I think we all know that it was other cats that made Scourge and Mapleshade turn out the way the did. As for Tigerstar and Brokenstar, it was who they were raised by. Tigerstar felt the need to prove himself because of his father, and Thisleclaw taught him to show no mercy. Brokenstar knew all the time that his "siblings and mother" hated him, so he too felt the need to prove himself to them. That's my reasons. I'm sorry if you still disagree. Prologue- Bluestar I walked through my hunting grounds, greeting cats as I went by. I soon reached the edge and went through the StarClan barrier between my hunting grounds and the Dark Forest. Walking through, I knew that what I was looking for lay beyond StarClan and the Dark Forest. After walking for what felt like seasons, I came across crow-black- as far as I could see, with nothing else in sight. Instantly I knew that I was ever closer to what I was looking for. Swiftly I trotted through, straining my ears. After a while, I heard voices. Ice-cold voices. All of them arguing, but I was still too far to make out the words. As I padded closer, I caught snatches of the debate. "I still don't know why we're here,"snarled a voice." Tigerstar's, I think. Another voice. Just as cold. "Shut up, or I'll kill you for a third time". Scourge's, I was sure. More voices, too far for me to hear. But when I trotted closer, I spotted them. Huddled together, they made no effort to conceal themselves. Why? Because there's nothing around to attack them I thought. I saw them pick their ears as I came closer, then stopped. One by one they turned to stare at me. I met their gazes calmly: green, amber, blue, and amber met my determined gaze. Finally the tortoiseshell- Mapleshade- spoke- or rather snarled. "What are you doing here, pathetic fur ball!?" She yowled to me. Her muzzle was extremely close to mine. I didn't reply, just watched patiently as the others tried to sooth her. Finally they calmed Mapleshade down, and she sat muttering, her eyes ablaze with fury. The others stared, until Brokentail spoke. "What are you doing here?" His voice was calmer than Mapleshade's, and he didn't seem angry, just curious. The others glanced at him curiously, but didn't speak. He probably was never this calm or polite, I mused. Then I spoke. "A second chance. For amyone who deserves one." Shocked silence. Then Mapleshade and Tigerstar yowled agreement, and that they should be the only ones to have a second chance. Scourge and Brokentail waited patiently for them to stop. Finally they calmed down to listen to what else I had to say. "I never said a second chance to anyone who wants one. I said to anyone who deserves one. You must see the wrongs of your actions in order to gain a second chance," I spoke with pure honesty, even though they might hate my words. I watched as they pondered this. Then Scourge spoke. "How long until we get this second chance Bluefur?" He used the name Thisleclaw called me when I pointed out that Scourge was just a kit. The memory made my heart twist with pity for the small tom. I replied with pure honesty,and without fear of their reactions. "That depends on how long it takes you to earn one. There's a litter of kits that is going to be born soon, so if you earn one now, you will be reincarnated in that litter." I hesitated. "Trouble is, there's two litters being born, and the kits have already been chosen for the first one. You, Mapleshade and Brokentail, will be younger than Tigerstar and Scourge." Scourge nodded. "Ever since I came, I've been regretting my- choices. I realized that I made the wrong ones. Can you forgive me?" I was shocked that Scourge was so agreeable. Perhaps he really had been thinking his life over. Or this was just a scheme to get to the real world and begin his killing spree again. I decided to go with trusting Scourge, so I padded forward and rested my muzzle on his forehead, granting him access into StarClan. "Thank you," he whispered. Then I turned to Tigerstar. He snarled. "I already know what you're going to do. Don't think about getting me into the world with those flea-bitten kittypets." I remained patient. "Tigerstar, you will be going into the same Clan as your son, who is now leader. Do you want to see the rest of his life? Or stay here because you were too ambitious for your own good?" That got him thinking. Finally he nodded, and let me rest my muzzle on his forehead. The other two hadn't been as bad, and they didn't put up as much as a fight. I nodded. "Good. Now come with me. You'll be reborn in the litter after next moon." As I padded away, I heard Tigerstar call me back. I turned around, seeing his forehead scrunched up in thought. Finally he nodded. "Who will be our fathers?" he asked me. I hesitated, deciding if I should tell him yet. Finally I did. "Mousewhisker and Lionblaze." Chapter One- Cinderheart I gritted my teeth. Why did kitting have to be so hard? I almost broke the stick with relief when I heard Jayfeather say, "The first one's almost here." A tiny ginger-and-white kit slid out. Jayfeather give it to Daisy, who was beside me giving support. He didn't say anything, knowing that she knew what to do. She did, and immediately started licking the kit. My daughter started to mewl when the second kit slid out. The stick was splintering now. "I'll take that one," Lionblaze, my mate said. He scooped the kit toward him and started licking it. "Wow. You're one of those queens who have four kits! Two more are coming!" Jayfeather said. A tiny kit, then one last one, slid out. The stick broke. Carefully we licked the kits, then guided them to my side so they could feed. Lionblaze stood next to me. "They're beautiful," he murmured. Ivypool nodded. "I just wish I can do a kitting as good as yours." The she-cat was swollen with Mousewhisker's unborn kits. After she'd revealed that they were both in the Dark Forest, Mousewhisker had told her he admired her skills, and he'd had feelings for her. After spending some time together, she had feelings for him too, and they were soon mates. Lionblaze purred. "I'm sure you will." He lay by my side, watching the kits feed. "What should we name them?" Lionblaze finally asked. I thought for a moment. "How about the first she-kit Gingerkit." The tiny kit was a bright tabby orange, with a white chest and paws. I continued,"And the second she-kit Amberkit." Amberkit was the same color as Lionblaze's eyes- a beautiful shade of amber, with rippling tabby stripes. Lionblaze nodded."Those are beautiful names. Now how about we name the little black tom Whitekit, in honor of his one white paw, not his fur." I purred along with my mate. He continued," And how about we name this one Tigerkit." I stiffened, then relaxed. The kit easily looked like a tiger- he had the same stripes."Those names are perfect. Just like they are." Lionblaze nodded. "I just hope they stay perfect. Not like Tigerstar. Thank StarClan our son actually has stripes like a tiger, so eveycat will say that's where his names comes from. And it is too." I mewed agreement, then curled around my new kits, who had fallen asleep. I started to lick their tiny foreheads, loving them already and hoping that they were like their father and me in their Clan. Oh, how I hoped. Lionblaze curled up with me. We soon slid into the peace of sleep. When we woke up however, the kits were gone. Oh no. My fur puffed out. Frantically I screeched, "WHERE ARE MY KITS?!" Lionblaze woke with a start. "Oh no. Bramblestar! Someone took our kits!" My mate yowled. Bramblestar took immediate action, sending out search patrols as quick as a WindClan cat could run. Silently I stood up and left camp. I sniffed the air, detecting a faint scent of my kits, mingled with another scent. WindClan. I remembered when Lionblaze had showed up with the kits to stop a war. Figures WindClan would want revenge. They must've realized that Lionblaze might've lied, so they decided to get revenge I guess. Boldly I strode across the border, carefully washing my scent in the stream. I was at their camp before I knew it. Figures they thought they were too strong to send out any patrols. I got up close enough to hear Onestar speak. "We shall keep these kits and rename them as our own!" He yowled. Cats hesitated. "Should we really do this?" Ashfoot asked. "Do you remember Brokenstar?" Cats talked agreement. Onestar spoke over them. "ThunderClan was never affected! We must show them that they don't rule the Clans!" "We don't Onestar. And we never will. None of us think that we do anyways." Several cats gasped as I strode into their camp. Onestar faced me, pelt bristling with fury. "Why do you act like it then?" he screeched at me. I remained calm, though I was gritting my teeth inside. "Onestar, just give me back my kits." The WindClan leader smirked. "Make me." So I did. Claws unsheathed, I jumped on him and began pummmuling his spine with my hindpaws. He screeched in pain and threw me off. He pounced on me, teeth aming for my throat. "Say goodbye," he hissed. But the mews didn't stop, but continued, getting closer and closer until they were deafening. Lionblaze pouned through the entrance, eyes blazing. "Give them back!" he screeched. It didn't take a genius to guess what he was talking about. Onestar grinned. "No." Screeching, I flung him off and shot toward the nursery. Rocketing through, I saw two queens nursing my kits. Slowly I advanced. "Give them back I hissed." One queen looked at the kits, eyes wide. "They're yours?" I hissed at the queen's stupidity. "Of course. Can't you smell the ThunderClan on them?" The queens nodded, then the other spoke up. "Onestar told us that they were found while he was chcking the border. He didn't tell us they were stolen right from the camp! But when you take them back, we'll help you carry them." I was relieved and furious at the same time. What kind of a leader is that fox-hearted rouge? I thought. I mewed my thanks and took my kits outside with the queens. When I got outside I was horrorfyed by the sight. Onestar was pinning Ashfoot down, hissing that this was her punishment for challenging him. She'd done nothing wrong! I raced over and bowled him of fo the deputy, then hissed, "Quickly! Exile him before he gets up!" Ashfoot swiftly jumped on a high rock and yowled the words. Onestar- now Onewhisker- stood defient. "This isn't over," he hissed furiously. I shivered. "I know. But soon it will be." I stared. Bramblestar had led the rescue himself? Onewhisker snarled and shot away, probebly to join with Breezepelt. The queens hurried forward. "Lets get you all home." Gratefully I noddded, and hurried back. When we got back and our escourt were home (with lots of apoligies about their leader) I let my kits feed. Lionblaze curled around me and murmured, "I hope we won't have to go through that again." I nodded agreement, and I fell asleep with my mate curled around me. Chapter Two- Whitekit Comfortably lost in darkness, I mewled in annoyance when a small paw poked my side. Snuggling up next to my mother, I caught snaches of conversation. "When are your kits coming Ivypool?" I heard my mother ask. "Next moon, if they're not early, but so many things could go wrong Cinderheart..." Ivypool's voice trailed off, probably thinking of what could happen. Comfortable, I curled up tighter and opened my eyes. I heard Ivypool gasp, and I looked around. One of my siblings already had her eyes open, and looked at me delightedly. "Your eyes are open!" she said happily. "Now we can go explore!" I hestitated. "I don't know, should we just stay in the nursery?" Cinderheart nodded. She looked happily at the both of us. "Yor eyes have opened! Now all we have to do is wait for Amberkit and Tigerkit." I looked at my two other siblings, wondering who was who. My mother- Cinderheart- noticed and told me. "This is Amberkit," she said, laying her tail on the golden kit,"and this is Tigerkit." she lay her tail on the dark brown one. Cinderheart looked at us. "You are Gingerkit," she said, laying her tail on my sister, "and you are Whitekit." I was confused. I wasn't white! Then I checked myself over, and I noticed my one white paw. Oh. I looked over at my sister. She was ginger. I liked our names. "Was it really the best idea to name her Amberkit?" A scarred queen looked over at us. When I saw her face I was was awed. I wasn't scared because, in my mind, the scars showed that this cat was one of the strongest if she could survive with those. I wondered why she was against my sister's name. Cinderheart nodded. "I liked the name and it suits her. And we can have a little fun since your kit is called Amberkit too." Cinderheart's eyes glinted mischeviously. The other queen's did to. My mother asked,"So how are your kits coming along Brightheart?" Brightheart. A great name. In my mind, it meant that she was still the same, not some rouge that should be mistreated because of her face. "Great! As you know, they've already opened their eyes. They'll be apprentices next moon." Brightheart's eye shone with pride. I looked at her curiously. How did she get such fearsome scars? I was about to ask but was interrupted by mewling. I was at first irritated but it quickly turned to excitement when I realized why there was mewling. Tigerkit and Amberkit had opened their eyes! They blinked, adjusting to this new change, and squealed when they saw the other cats. "Your eyes are open! Now we can go explore!" I squealed excitedly. Cinderheart immediately started fussing over us, licking franticly. We squeaked and dodged her tounge, but she managed to get at all of us. "There. Now you are suitable for the Clan." Pride lit up her eyes. "My little warriors. Now Brightheart's kits are outside. Ask them to show you around." "Okay!" Tigerkit, the youngest yowled. We eagerly scampered outside, seeing a gray-and-white she-kit playing with a leaf. She stopped when she saw us. "Hello!" she mewed pleasantly. "I'm Amberkit. Who are you?" Gingerkit, the oldest, was quick to announce us. Amberkit let out a small mrrow of amusement when she heard my other sister's name. "Let's not get confused, shall we?" Amberkit asked my younger sister. They quickly agreed. We played a game of moss-ball until it was time to get back inside and curl up into our nests. When asleep I found myself in a beautiful meadow. A blue-gray cat approached me. I glanced around- and was surprised to see my brother Tigerkit standing next to me. "Who is she?" he whispered. I shook my head. Before we could continue, two more cats appered- and they looked just like us! I looked around in shock. Should we run? I braced myself, but before I could, the blue cat spoke. "Do not be afraid Whitekit. This is StarClan, and I have brought Tigerstar and Scourge for their second chance. The other two will come later." Other two? Second chance? What was she talking about? I opened my mouth to speak, but before I did, the two new cats inspected us. The black tom's eyes shone. "Exellent choice for us Bluefur. I am grateful that you think we deserve a second chance." The other tom nodded. I looked around. Was someone going to explain? Bluefur sensed my confusion. Beckoning my brother and me with her tail, she led us to a hidden spot in her territory. She sat down, motioning for us to do the same. When we were settled, she curled her tail around her paws. "I can tell you have questions. Ask away if you do want answers." Before I can stop myself, I blurted it out. "Who are those toms? What are you talking about? What's a second chance? Why were they examining us like that?" The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. Bluestar smiled. "I see you have many questions. Bu some of the answers will come later. You see, there are a couple of toms who led a bad life. But it was not their fault, but the fault of others around them. Those toms are Tigerstar and Scourge. I have chosen you, and some kits from Ivypool's litter, for their second chance- reincarnated into a better life." My eyes went wide. The two most evil cats- reincarnated into me and my brother? Bluestar nodded. "Yes." The two toms padded over, and Bluestar whispered to them. Gently they walked over to us. "I sense your confusion, but this won't hurt, and we'll still have our separate minds, only my memories will become yours, and yours will become mine." I nodded as he gently touched his nose to mine and then vanished. I looked over to Tigerkit. He nodded. Yes. That did just happen. Next thing we knew, we woke up in our nest, still thinking about what had happened. Chapter Three- Tigerkit As I padded out of the nursery, my mind whirled with sudden memories again. Just like that night. I felt a little bounce of excitement. Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit were becoming apprentices! I was going to see an apprentice ceremony again! I glanced over at my brother, Whitekit. I knew he wanted to become an apprentice as much as I did, so he sat paitently and culred his tail over his paws, the better to seem responsible. I did the same, though inside I was bouncing around with excitement. The two said kits were heading towards the Highlegde. Bramblestar was already there. "Let all cats old enouhg to cath their own prey come to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" His thunderous yowl was loud enough for all cats to hear, so they began peering out of dens and emering a moment later. Soon the clearing was full of cats. Bramblestar swept his peircing amber gaze around the Clan, resting on me and Whitekit. A sudden shiver went through me, along wiht a certainty. He knows. I felt Bluefur wind around me, whispering into my ear. I saw Whitekit stiffen next to me, so I know! he was experiencing the same. Yes, he knows. We told him. He deserves to know who his kits are. He was shocked, but accepted it. A wave of pure relief broke over me. He still cared about us! Category:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe's Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions